Hyoru
Hyoru are spirits that reside in special gems known as Kyo. These Hyoru are special spirits capable of changing and evolving into all sorts of creatures and the like. Their appearance can range from a human being to a small insect to a tree to a giant leviathan of legends past. They are also capable of changing into inanimate objects though they are still capable of thought and the inherent ability of telepathy with the one they are summoned by. However, their limits are determined by how strong their summoner is and how well they are kept in health. Hyoru are incapable of staying in this world without being put into a contract with a summoner. If their summoner dies, they will go on to the next world with them. Origins The origins of Hyoru and the original world they came from are completely unknown. Prior to the First Summoner, their existence was not even known at all. One such speculated theory that the First Summoner had something to do with why Hyoru exist in the world or even at all. The main reasoning for this is that there have been no records of Hyoru to exist in the past prior to the First Summoner. Even evidence of other magical creatures and races have been found prior to the First Summoner. Another theory holds that Hyoru are spirits of deceased people who never made it to the next world. This is because Hyoru are known to have very human-like traits and personalities. On top of this, they are brought into this world knowing language and some general ideas about humans. It is also unknown as to why Hyoru only spawn and can only create contracts within one of the four El. Contract In order for a Hyoru to be brought into the world, they need to have a contract with a summoner. All these summoners have to do to form a contract with a Hyoru is to hold the Kyo of the desired Hyoru in their hand and, wholeheartedly, give the Hyoru a name. At once, the Hyoru is brought out as a floating wisp, capable of telepathically speaking to only their summoner. At the same time, the summoner is immediately given a mark into one of their arms, indicating that they have a Hyoru. It is impossible for a summoner to have contracts with multiple Hyoru. Abilities All Hyoru are capable of developing unique abilities based on their relationship with their summoner. Each Hyoru also has a set of generic abilities when they're first brought into this world by a summoner. These abilities can disappear or be enhanced based on how the Hyoru is raised. *Transformation: While a Hyoru will have a base form they take when summoned, they are also capable of transforming into inanimate objects, mainly weapons, so that they can be used by their summoner. They are still capable of thought and telepathy to their summoner and other Hyoru once they have Mind Interaction. *Mind Interaction: Hyoru, once they are past the wisp stage and evolve into something, are capable of telepathically speaking to other Hyoru. *Magic Manipulation: Hyoru have a lot of control over magic, moreso than many other magical creatures and, as such, are capable of moving magic around from vessel to vessel (note that there is a difference between moving magic around and resonating with magic). For example, they are capable of moving their inherent magic that grows within their body into the body of their summoner or they can take the magic grown from their summoner and transfer it to themselves. They are also capable of injecting magic into a non-magical object, that does not interfere with the process of magic, to temporarily give it properties it would otherwise not have. The properties the object receives, however, is highly dependant on the initial element and affinity of the Hyoru. Affinities After a bit of studying, it was found that each Hyoru belong to one of four different affinities. Summoners are also found to belong to one of the four affinities and they can be the same or different to the affinity of their Hyoru. These affinities affect and/or boost the abilities and general powers of a Hyoru and sometimes the summoner's own potential and abilities. If a summoner and their Hyoru hold the same affinity, the boost is increased. However, if a summoner and a Hyoru have a different affinity from one another, special boosts can be found. How these special boosts form, however, is dependant on the relationship and actions of both the summoner and the Hyoru. The four affinities are: Ka, Shi, No, and Te. Each have their own specific boost to the Hyoru and the summoner. Also, these affinities are innate and cannot be changed. Also, any affinity that the summoner has affects their Hyoru in the way that the affinity's boost is supposed to work. *Ka: This affinity gives a general boost in power and potency to a Hyoru's ability if it is based on one of the eight elements: fire, lightning, ice, water, earth, dark, light, and star. This is regardless of whether or not the ability is heavily based on magic or not. (It would be impossible for an ability to not use magic however, as that's how these abilities work in the first place.) *Shi: This affinity gives a general boost to the physical capabilities of a Hyoru. This goes from general physical strength to stamina to internal durability. This does not affect the size of a Hyoru's base form whatsoever but it does affect the sizes they are capable of transforming into. *No: This affinity gives a general boost to magic abilities of a Hyoru in general. It is weaker than the Ka affinity with the boost but that's because it affects all magic abilities, not just elemental ones. *Te: This affinity is unique at it is the only one to affect the summoner more than the Hyoru. What happens is that the summoner is capable of drawing forth their innate magic to support the Hyoru in boosting its abilities. A summoner can train this even further to the point where they can use the magic themselves to fight alongside the Hyoru. However, the summoner can never be as strong as even a normal, well-trained Hyoru, except under special circumstances. There are also abilities that can emulate the effect of the Te affinity. Note that those with the Te affinity first use up the magic inside their bodies before starting to use the magic inside their Hyoru. Category:Information